Bubbles
|Date of birth = |Date of death = May 26, Age 767 |Race = Monkey |Address = King Kai's planet |FamConnect = King Kai (owner) Gregory (comrade) }} Bubbles (バブルス, Baburusu) is the monkey pet and friend of the North Kai. He serves a special purpose during King Kai's training lessons, particularly one of two endurance tests, where trainees are instructed to chase after Bubbles in an effort to catch him. Though the task may seem simple at first, there is a catch: the gravity on King Kai's planet is ten times that of Earth, and Bubbles is perfectly used to it. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga When Goku finally arrived on King Kai's planet, he first thought Bubbles was King Kai and he thought he would have to act like a monkey to begin the training until the real King Kai shows up. Goku was then forced to catch Bubbles as part of King Kai's training. This forced Goku to push himself in a gravitation 10 times that of the Earth. Goku spends 40 days working on this test, while Piccolo, who is later killed by Nappa and is sent to train with King Kai in Other World, manages to catch Bubbles almost effortlessly (as during the year Goku spends running Snake Way and training with King Kai, Piccolo has been training both in solitude and with Gohan). This causes King Kai to outburst that Piccolo should know that Bubbles' test was not meant for him, but for Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Cell Saga He was later killed when Cell self-destructed on King Kai's planet. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Bubbles is in King Kai's car with Gregory when King Kai tries to get Bubbles to laugh at his joke about peace and Goku teleports to King Kai's planet, causing him to crash into his house. When King Kai reminded Goku that he hasn't revived him since Cell blew up his planet, due to Goku's actions, King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles were chasing after him trying to get him to revive him next. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Bubbles is seen with King Kai and Gregory on the roof of Grand Kai's mansion when King Kai assists Goku in forming the Universal Spirit Bomb to defeat Omega Shenron. ''Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans'' Bubbles makes an appearance in the 1993 OVA [[Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans|Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Plan to Eradicate the ''Bojack Unbound During scenes in the Other World where he is accompanied by King Kai, Goku and Gregory, and in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. ''Bio-Broly'' He appears at the end of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, on Grand Kai's planet, telling Goku that Broly is acting up in Hell, and that Pikkon and Goku need to take care of the situation. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Bubbles is at Mr. Satan's banquet at his newly made hotel for defeating Buu along with King Kai and Gregory. ''Battle of Gods Four years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Gregory is back on King Kai's planet training with Goku. After Goku is beaten by the God of Destruction Beerus, he gives Goku a Senzu, one he found on him.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Special Edition, 2014 Power The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Bubbles has a power level of 1,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Shapeshifting' - In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Bubbles can shapeshift via a magic spell placed on him by King Kai in Adventure Mode. However Bubbles is only capable of transforming into small children like Kid Gohan and Goten. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden'' (in a mini-game) *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (in one of the Dragon Missions) *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' Voice actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta *Ocean Group dub: Doug Parker *FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Latin American dub: Javier Olguín (DBZ Kai) *Tagalog Dub: Robert Brilliantes Trivia *The name for King Kai's pet Bubbles may be a reference to the late Michael Jackson's pet chimp, who is also named Bubbles. *Bubbles was the first to meet Goku on King Kai's planet. *Bubbles, Gregory, and a fish in Supreme Kai's flashback are the only animals to be shown in Other World. *Besides his face, Bubbles resembles the Saiyan Great Ape transformation, just much smaller. *Bubbles was not revived with the rest of Cell's victims, presumably because Shenron was instructed to "...revive all those on Earth killed by Cell". Since Bubbles lived and died in Other World, he would be exempt from the wish. In Dragon Ball Kai, Bubbles was revived along with Cell's other victims, unlike the original anime which he did not. *In the manga, Bubbles is the only one with King Kai on his planet. Gallery References See also *Bubbles (Collectibles) pt-br:Bubbles Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Deities Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters